


Don't say anybody please

by skyisblue28



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Gay Will Byers, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Outing, Sad Will Byers, Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers Needs a Hug, byler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyisblue28/pseuds/skyisblue28
Summary: Will Byers is very gay struggling and in love with Mike. Eleven notices it and jealous of Mike confronts him.





	Don't say anybody please

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not native english speaker, so I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. I need honest reviews.

Will Byers was a lot of things. He was friend, brother, member of The Party, member of AV Club, artist. But there is one thing he was also, even if he prefered to not. He was gay. He knew it since he was twelve, when he first watched Star Wars. That sweet Anakin Skywalker. So his father was right when he called him fag. Maybe even was right in despising him and saying that he deserved better son. Fags are gross and dying from AIDS. Even when he tried so hard to not be different, to look at girls like other boys do, it didn't work. Will even dated Jennifer Hayes for week. It was mistake, she was popular and pretty, but wasn't kind person. All she do was complaining all the time and talking about yourself. Worst week in his life, except of course that one spent in Upside Down. He didn't even like her. Will was sick, people says so, his father says so and was crazy in love with his best friend Mike. Mike was always so good to him, but he couldn't say him or anybody about his problem. Mike had a girlfriend, not gay for sure and could not accept him. It was horrible loving somebody who will never love you back. Every time he saw Mike he felt like his heart ache. He was sensitive person, even love was hitting him harder than normal person. So every evening he prayed to God begging to make him normal. When he fell in asleep he sometimes dreamt about kissing boys and cuddling and holding wonderful boy hands. Things they would do if Mike loved him back. He was so happy in those dreams. But when he wake up then he knew that reality is different, more harsh. Mike doesn't love him. There is no place in world for person like he. Will thought it would be better for everybody if he die in Upside Down.  

 

One cold night when they all where chilling in Wheelers basement, Lucas, Max and Dustin were talking very loud and laughing about new movie in cinema, Mike and Eleven cuddling on sofa and Will was staring at them with jealousy, ignoring his other friends. He wanted to be the one in Mike arms, he wanted be the one Mike looks with love. Will had to gaze at them very long, because Eleven noticed it and apparently she was a bit suprised. Eleven was like his sister now. Joyce and Hopper are together happy couple and they moved together few weeks ago. Jonathan went away to college to New York and Eleven taken his room. Will missed his older brother, they talk only when they meet during holidays or when he was calling sometimes. Boy felt a bit lonely, he knew that Jonathan could understand him. But Will really likes Eleven, he does, because she is nice and has amazing powers and she is only person understand what Will says when he talk about Upside Down. Upside Down was thing what makes them connected, Upside Down and Mike. Boy catched her sight and turned away fast to Max, Dustin and Lucas. They talked about Back to the Future movie. Max was loudly showing her opinion, but Will wasn't interesed. 

\- I don't feel good. I'm going home, okay? - he said to group, his face was still looking very miserable. His struggles radiated from his face. Everybody turned around suddenly. Sometimes he thought that everybody knows.

\- I'll walk you - Mike said suddenly noticing his weird behaviour. He take his arm away from Eleven and went to the door. Eleven still was staring at Will.

Will ignored them and went straight to the door.

\- Are you okay? Say me do you still have visions or something? - Mike stopped him and asked genuinely worried about his well being.

\- What? No. I'm okay. Okay. - Will answered nervously.

\- Are you sure? Listen, I know you Will like anybody else. You're my best friend and I always know when something is wrong. Just say me. - that's Mike, always so sweet and empathic.

\- I'm okay - Will repeated more firmly - Goodnight Mike - whispered softly, but didn't hear Mike answer and opened the door, leaving Mike alone in the room. 

Outside was cold and dark, a bit like Upside Down, except it wasn't Upside Down. It was November in Hawkins, Indiana and autumn was really depressing this year. Air smelled like rain. Will took his bike and ride to home. Tears slowly rolled down his face.

Next day everything seemed normal. Even better than usual. Weather was more sunny than yesterday and his mood was also better. It was Saturday morning, his favorite day and Joyce made pancakes breakfast. He wake up quickly and after eating breakfast he was going to draw and doing homework. School was important and they all had really loads of homework.

\- Are you going to meet your friends today? - Joyce asked while eating. Hopper was sitting next to her and Eleven was eating waffles like wild animal. It was kind of cute.

\- i don't think so - he mumbled - they are all really busy. - i'm going draw. I have to end one of my sketch.

Eleven was looking at him suspiciously. Hopper was still eating. After breakfast Will went to his room and taken his notebook. There was full of draws and doodles. Mainly Mike and Will, Will and Mike, Byers and Wheeler. The one last one was them kissing. What a shame. He knew he shouldn't do it, but it was stronger. Sometimes it even helped him, but sometimes only make him more guilty. If anybody will find this notebook, he didn't even want to imagine. 

But he had to stop, because he heard sudden and loud noise. It was Eleven. He opened the door with her powers and was standing there with nosebleed looking creepy and mad.

\- Stay away from my boyfriend - she said angry and even if her voice was sweet, still very frightening. He know she has superpowers, but it was still very unexpected. 

\- How you...? Eleven! - He was scared. Will felt like truck hit him. Secret he hidden in months. Maybe someday he would come out on his own terms. But now everything is ended, his life is ended. She know for sure, maybe she already told everybody. No.

\- I saw how you look at him. And this - she used her powers and pry out notebook from his hands. She opened on page where bowl cut haired boy and curly, black haired boy are kissing.

\- i'm sorry, sorry - Will understood there is no way back and get in panic mode and was already crying histerically. - i didn't want it. Please don't say anybody. Please. Please. They are going to hate me. - he almost screamed

\- Who is going to hate you?- she asked weirdly calm and suprised by his reaction.

\- Everybody. Everybody is going to hate me. Everybody hates fags. - he cried visibly

Obviously Eleven didn't know it. She was raised in lab and even if she was a lot of better than few years ago sill some social situations confused her. Eleven didn't understand why everybody hates "fags".

\- If you say anybody I will kill myself, i swear - Will sobbed very hard. At least nobody was home except him and Eleven. Joyce and Hopper already went to shopping. Their saturday shopping was new tradition. But if Eleven will say anybody that he is gay his life is going to be nightmare.

\- Stop it - Eleven humbled and probably started to understand that he is serious. - but do you really love him?

\- Yeah. I guess so. I'm sorry - he burried face in his hands and sobbed. - i'm sorry

So he was not kidding. It was really important to him not to say anybody. Eleven pity him, she never saw somebody so miserable and desperate like Will in this moment.

\- Don't cry. - she said softly as she wanted to comfort him.

\- I'm sorry, i'm sorry. - he wasn't going to stop apolozing.

\- Okay, I'm not angry.

\- I didn't even say my mom yet. 

\- Why this is so bad? - she asked suddenly

But he didn't answer. Will crawled into his bed and sobbed. His face was red and swollen and tears fall down from his eyes like waterfall and it looked like he wasn't going to calm down. Eleven thought the best she can do now is leave him alone. So she covered him with duvet and go back to her room. Girl really didn't expect it. She really didn't want to hurt him, just say him to stay away from his boyfriend. She really loved Mike and was very happy with him and didn't want anyone to destroy it. She was very jealous person, she proved it to Max last year. But his reaction was total suprise to her. Why? Why he reacted like that? Her thinking was interrupted because Hopper and Joyce apparently come back. They were talking loudly, but when they heard Will silent crying, Joyce stopped and went to his room.

 

-Will! Oh my god! What happened? - Joyce said very shocked.

 

 


End file.
